


Grow

by RyuichiKureha89



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Family, Itachi and Sasuke are oprhan, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto is an orphan too, Romance, Sasuke is older, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Slowly grow up into an adult, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, YoungerOlder Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiKureha89/pseuds/RyuichiKureha89
Summary: Grow is a vast word. Do you think that their relationship will turn out to be good? Or rather the opposite?But, how about if something that is called 'Love' slowly grow inside of their heart?--Being an orphan was very hard for Itachi and Sasuke. They had to handle everything by themself, no adults that would helped them. However at the same time, a young blond boy named Uzumaki Naruto was also had a same fate with them.How would the story progress?Let's just see how their fate spun away*Beta'ed by HeartSnS
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Naruto is a fresh,new and newbie thing for me. But, believe me that I have watched them since I was a kid and didn't pay attention to their relationship.. UNTIL, I saw Narusasu Doujinshi and it made my whole life changed lmao.
> 
> Also, I must say Thank you so much to [HeartSnS ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsns) who had helped me as a beta! Don't forget to Check out her awesome story~

Chapter 1

Grow

Itachi was 15 years old and it was an usual day for Itachi, working part-time as a day care employee at Sunflower day care In order to make their life expenses better. His younger brother, Sasuke, was only 6 years old when their parent died in an accident .

"Why?". At first, you might think, why would Uchiha Itachi, a cold and heartless person, work at the child day care. Well, the answer was, he had no choice. No jobs were available besides the day care, moreover, the salary was sufficient for him. So, beggars couldn't be choosers, right?

While working at the day care, Sasuke was at the day care as well. You could say that Itachi was killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

3 Years later.

* * *

For three years, Itachi didn't change his job as a day care employee.  
Sasuke was in 4th grade of elementary school back then. He didn't talk much, and prefered to spend his time alone in the day care. Itachi, however, tried what he could to make Sasuke more friendlier toward his friend. Yet, his act was futile.

Mid-February, there was a new boy who wanted to attend in the day care. Itachi was told by Ino that his name was Uzumaki Naruto which, surprisingly, he was three years younger than Sasuke.

"We have a new friend! Say hello everyone! This is Uzumaki Naruto!" Ino giggled and introduced a blond young boy to the other children.

Yet, no one was saying hello to him. Not a single voice reached Itachi's ears. Someone was insulting at the new boy, Itachi was then surprised when he started to hear an insults towards the new boy.

"Hey! Isn't that the orphan guy?! What is he doing here?!"

"Wait, he's an orphan?" Another boy asked.

"Duh! I don't want to play with him." 

The more the children insulting the blond boy, the more his face saddened. Itachi however, didn't want to continue this drama any longer so he decided to stop their mouths instantly.

"I'm not an orphan! I have a parent!!" The blond shouted before Itachi could.

"Naruto..." Ino was shocked.

"You guys, what is the problem if someone doesn't have a parent? Even if someone is an oprhan, that doesn't mean that they couldn't be friends." Itachi told them.

Both of the young boys fell silent after Itachi scolded them. Not until a young girl with purple hair approach him.

"Um.. Naruto-kun.. My name is Hinata.. Let's be friends!" Hinata smiled.

Naruto, tried to smile while hiding his tears and nodded. He followed the girl and let him sit beside her. Ino sighed in relief, while Itachi was still looking at him. 

_He reminds me of myself_... Itachi thought to himself.

He was also like that when he was still at a middle school. He would kick and punch those who mocked him by saying that he didn't have a parent.

Until he started to grow mature, little by little, he able to act calm and didn't care what was they said to him.

While he was reminiscing about his past, Ino called Itachi and brought him back to reality.

"Itachi-kun? You alright?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Itachi nodded.

"I feel bad for Naruto.." Ino told him.

"Is it true that he's an orphan?" Itachi asked.

"From what I heard, yes.. I haven't looked at his information background. But, Sakura already checked it and told me that currently he's being taken care of his aunt.." Ino told him.

"So why would she keep Naruto here?"

"She probably doesn't have a lot of time to take care of him due to her job.." Ino sighed.

Itachi fell silent and continued to look at Naruto who tried to look happy in front of Hinata. He sighed, maybe Naruto was forcing himself.

* * *

The very next day, after Itachi was finished with his job picking up toys that were scattered around the floor, he saw Naruto sitting alone on the swing and looking at the ground with a sad face. Itachi saw Hinata playing with others and apparently leaving Naruto behind.

On the other hand, Itachi saw Sasuke was also playing alone with his toys.   
Slowly, Itachi put down all of the toys he held and approached Naruto.

"Why don't you play with the others?" Itachi asked.

"It's okay.. I'm used to being alone after all.." Naruto simply said.

"How about Hinata?" Itachi asked again.

"Oh.. Yesterday while I was playing with her, all of her friends were staying away from her.. I felt guilty so I decide to make her play with her friends instead.."

Again.. Itachi felt something was troubling him. But what could it be?

"You know.." Itachi started to speak.

"I used to be like you at your age.. But, believe me.. Nothing good will come if you're planning to be like this forever.. Try something new, create a new angle.." Itachi explained.

"Itachi-nii... I don't understand what you are talking about..." Naruto pouted.

"The point is.. Although everyone hates you.. Try to love them and they slowly will change their opinion of you.." Itachi patted Naruto's head.

After Itachi told him that, Naruto grinned and smiled happily at him.

"I will try to understand! Thank you so much for telling me, Itachi-nii!" Naruto laughed.

"You're welcome.. Now then, since you're playing alone.. How about if I introduced you to my little brother?" Itachi smiled.

"You have a little brother?"

"Sasuke.. Come here dear.." Itachi called.

Sasuke approached his older brother and tilted his head, wondering what was going on.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto.. He's 3 years younger than you.. Since you're also alone, why don't you play with him then?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke and Naruto stared for each other. They both were confused why would Itachi-nii asked them to play together. But, before Sasuke could say something, Naruto grinned and lifted his hand, intending to shake hands.

"You can call me Naruto! Nice to meet you, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's hand and grab his hand to shake their hands together.

"Dobe, I'm older than you. You should call me Sasuke-niichan." Sasuke scoffed.

"Hey that's not fair!" Naruto pouted.

Somehow, they both were able to be friends. Which made Itachi relieved.

* * *

One week passed, Naruto was somehow able to make Sasuke talk more than before. Sometimes, they both would debating at each other about which one was the best with the little toys they were grabbing. Naruto sometimes asked Itachi to judge which characters was better, Aoda or Gamakichi. Itachi smiled and told them that both were cool. Sometimes, Sasuke would approach Itachi and told him that he wanted to spend more time with Naruto after school. Itachi was more than happy to see his little brother who started to get more talkactive with Naruto. Yet, when it came to any other person, Sasuke went back to his old self, quiet and cold at the same time.

* * *

Three weeks passed. Itachi had a feeling that Sasuke had been acting like a big brother to Naruto, but Naruto didn't complain at all in this case. For instance, one day, Naruto and Sasuke went to the game store and Naruto suddenly found a Gamakichi Gacha machine.

Naruto stared it with a gleam in his eyes and quickly checked out his frog purse then sighed. Sasuke approarched him and asked.

"What's wrong?" 

"Oh. Nothing" Naruto faked a smile.

Yet, Sasuke knew that Naruto was hiding something. So he decided to get the truth behind Naruto's facade.

"You do love Gamakichi, right? Why don't you buy it?"

"I do.. But, I'm short on money.. So I think I pass.."

"You want one?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh?" Naruto shocked.

"I will buy it for you if you want.." Sasuke told him.

"Really?!!" Naruto eyes sparkled after he heard what Sasuke said.

"Hn.." Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke put his money on the money slot and let Naruto slide the button to get his Gamakichi Gacha. He opened the egg and got his favorite character, he jumped up and down feeling happy what he got because of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-nii! Thank you so much for buying me this! I love you!" Naruto grinned.

"Dobe, The next time you're not short on money, buy me the Aoda Gacha!" Sasuke blushed.

"Hehe! Okay!" Naruto nodded.

That night, Itachi scolded Sasuke for using too much of his allowance.

* * *

8 months later, Naruto stopped attending the day care for three weeks which made Sasuke worried. Itachi seen it day after day that Sasuke's mood was becoming worse. He asked Itachi what might happened to Naruto. Itachi then asked Ino about Naruto's absence.

"Why has Naruto been absence for 3 weeks? "

"I already tried contacting his aunt. Unfortunately, no one has been answering.."

"Can I have a permission to visit his house? Sasuke is worried.." Itachi told her.

"Sure.. Hang on. I will look up his data.." Ino nodded.

After a while, Ino handed him the address to Naruto's home. Itachi decided to pay a visit later after his shift work was done.

* * *

  
Naruto's house somehow.. Looked old and creepy, was this his aunt's house? Or maybe their parent's?

"Nii-san.. Are you sure this is the house?" Sasuke asked.

"I think so.."

"It looks deserted.."

"Let's knock.."

Itachi knocked the door twice to make sure if anyone was inside. For a while, there was no answer, until a few moments later there was an old lady who responded to Itachi's knock.

"May I help you?" The old lady asked.

"It this Uzumaki Naruto Residence?" Itachi asked.

"Why.. Yes.. But.. Not anymore.. Why would you ask?"

"I'm from the Sunflower day care. Naruto usually came to attend, but for the past three weeks, he didn't come. So we're here to check if Naruto is alright.." Itachi explained.

"You see... His aunt.. Had died two weeks ago because of a heart attack.. And unfortunately, their rent for this house was also over because his aunt didn't pay it." The old lady explained.

"Where is Naruto now?!" Sasuke panicked.

"He's in the orphanage.."

Sasuke was shocked, unable to say a word. He ran and tried to escape from everything he had heard earlier, leaving Itachi behind.

"Sasuke, wait!" Itachi told him as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder.

"He's just the same as us..right?" Sasuke slowly spoke.

"What are you saying Sasuke?" Itachi frowned.

"He's the same as us! Unwanted! Abandoned after we didn't have anything left! Why are adults so cruel?!" Sasuke clenched his teeth as he held back his tears.

"Sasuke.." 

"I will give all of my money to you.. Nii-chan.. I will trying to find a job and get the money.."

"Sasuke.. You're still underage.. There isn't any place that---" 

"Even so! I will try to save him! Please, Nii-chan.. Naruto is alone in there... Can.. We just adopt him as our little brother?" 

"Sasuke..." Itachi sighed.

Naruto was alone out there, no matter how much he would scream, no one would listen. Itachi once felt like that when both of their parents died. Those memories still fresh in his mind.

* * *

  
_Hey, isn't there anyone who wants to adopt them?_

_They are the only Uchiha's family members left?_

_I have two sons and one daughter. I can't take them all!_

_Then, we have no choice but to separate them.. You take the older, I will take the younger._

  
_"There's no need for all of you to take care of us.." Itachi raged._

_They were all shocked after being told that by Itachi._

_"'l'll find a proper job and raise my little brother alone. There's no need for you to help us."_

_"But---"_

_"No need to tell us, even if we live with your family.. It would be a burden for all of you." Itachi slowly spoke._

  
_Yes. He didn't want to be separated from his only little brother, He would rather die._

_That was why, he chose to support Sasuke alone although life might be hard._

  
\----

"It's okay.. Sasuke.. You don't have to give your allowance to me.."

"Nii-chan?" Sasuke surprised.

Itachi slowly smiled and poked Sasuke's forehead, "I will find a lot of money to adopt him.."

  
To be continued.


	2. II

Chapter II

"It's okay.. Sasuke.. You don't have to give your allowance to me.." Itachi told him.

"Nii-chan?" Sasuke asked surprised.

Itachi slowly smiled and poked Sasuke's forehead, "I will find a lot of money to adopt him.."

\----

That day, Itachi had determined himself that he would take two jobs at once in order to get more money. It was for Sasuke and Naruto's sake, he knew from the beginning that Naruto was the only person who had changed Sasuke. And also, Sasuke was the only person who could make Naruto into a better kid. As a big brother, Itachi must do what he must. 

Since he was in his senior grade of high school, he knew that he shouldn't be slacking off. So, while he was working at the daycare, he would often re-learn everything from his notebook. His teacher admitted, that Itachi was a good and diligent student. In fact, he was 1st ranked in his class. But, that doesn't mean he should neglect his academy. He must graduate as fast as he could find proper work for their better life.

\----

Itachi and Sasuke decided to visit Naruto on that day. They both asked the staff if there was a new young blond boy named Uzumaki Naruto who had been taken here after his aunt's death one week ago. The staff showed them a way to Naruto's room.

Sasuke quickly approached him and hugged Naruto.

"Sasuke-nii?" Naruto asked shocked.

"It will be okay.. Don't worry.. Naruto.. Everything is going to be okay.." 

After he heard Sasuke's soothing voice, Naruto was crying. He wasn't crying because of his aunt who left him because of her death, but, it was because there was someone who still cared for him. And it was Sasuke and Itachi.

Sasuke promised to Naruto that he would find a way to make Naruto free from that place. So in the meantime, every single day, Sasuke would visit Naruto at the orphanage. Naruto was still way too young to learn that every person who would want to adopt a kid in the orphanage must complete their payment before taking them. So, Sasuke decided not to tell Naruto about it and spent his time after school with Naruto at the orphanage while waiting for Itachi to save more money for adopting Naruto.

"How is you day Naruto?" Sasuke asked him.

"It's worse.." Naruto face saddened as he knew that it was useless to lie since Sasuke was able to know the truth.

"Don't worry.. I promise I will get you out from this place.. So we can play again just the way it should be.." Sasuke patted Naruto's hair.

\---

Before Naruto went in to oprhanage, Naruto sometimes asked Sasuke if he could sleep over at his place for a night. Of course, Sasuke didn't mind at all. Yet, on the same time, Itachi, felt worried that Naruto's aunt would kill him if something happened to Naruto.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth okay?" Itachi told him.

"Okay!" Both of them shouted.

"Straight to the bed after both of you brush your teeth." 

"Okay!"

Itachi nodded and excused himself to his own room. He had a lot of homework back then, thanks to Asuma-sensei. While on the other hand, after Sasuke and Naruto had brushed their teeth, they didn't go to sleep because Naruto always called Sasuke.

"Nah Nah! Sasuke-nii!" Naruto called him.

"Hm?" Sasuke tilted his head.

"Do you think someday I will become as popular as you?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of the girl seem to like being with you! Wherever you go, they would always be following you!"

"Dobe, you're still way too young for that." Sasuke poked Naruto's forehead.

"Do you like one of those girls, Sasuke-nii?" Naruto asked.

"No.. I don't. Now, let's sleep." Sasuke flatly answered.

"Eeehh?! Sasuke-nii! I'm not finished talking with you!" Naruto pouted.

"The last one who doesn't sleep will get haunted by the great snake Aoda.." Sasuke grinned.

After he heard that, Naruto shut his eyes firmly and went to sleep. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's cuteness. 

"Usuratonkachi.." Sasuke smiled.

There was no need for him to spend his time with other people. Naruto was enough for him. Yeah, he was satisfied.

\---

For 3 days searching for another job, Itachi felt tired. No one would accept him to work. 

"How am I to adopt Naruto if I can't find a lot money?" Itachi sighed.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Ino suddenly appeared behind him.

"Sorry, it was nothing."

"Hey, do you think you could solve this?" Ino asked.

She handed him a financial report. To him, thi s was a piece of cake. He able to solve it and made Ino surprised how good he was.

"Whoa.. You're able to solve it?" Ino surprised.

"This one is easy actually.." Itachi nodded.

"I think you should work at my father's friend's place.. What a coincidence that he need another employee.. Spesifically in accounting.." Ino laughed.

"Ino.. When did I ever say that I need a job?" Itachi gaped his mouth open.

"Never underestimated my instinct" Ino giggled.

Thanks to Ino, she gave her father's friend's office address and Itachi decided to head there.

The place was a warehouse. An airgun warehouse more spesifically. He pressed the bell button to see if someone was inside.

"Yeah?"

"Um.. Is it true that you're in need of an employee? Yamanaka Ino sent me here.." Itachi asked.

"Hmm? Ino's friend? Sure come in."

The warehouse door opened and Itachi went inside. A person who talked to him at the intercom earlier finally showed his face, he had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced. Itachi glanced in disbelief by his appearance. How could this man look like that and work in this place.

"I'm Nara Shikaku, Ino's father's friend. I assume you're able to do some accounting and finance stuff?"

"I'm in--- "

"Yep, You're able to do it. No more explanation because it's troublesome. Okay, you're in. Welcome to the warehouse.. Your Name?" 

"Uchiha Itachi.." Itachi told him.

Sure. Itachi didn't explain too much about himself so that made his interview better than he thought.

Shikaku told him that he should work from Monday til Wednesday, afternoon until night after his shift at the day care finished.

Itachi hesitated, should he accept the offer? If he accepted it, Itachi may be late getting home. And Sasuke would be alone in home.

Before accepting Shikaku's offer, Itachi asked him to give him a day to talk to Sasuke.

"Are you sure? Sasuke?"

"I will be okay! Just focus on your job so we can adopt Naruto soon!" Sasuke nodded.

"I will cook some dinner before I going to work starting tomorrow.. I will put it in the fridge and you can warm it later..alright?" Itachi softly smiled.

"Hn!" Sasuke nodded.

\----

Thus, Itachi decided to work with Shikaku. He had to admit that his salary was 2 times higher than before. Although his work two times tougher, at least, the salary was worth it for him and Sasuke to work towards adopting Naruto.

Shikaku's son, Nara Shikamaru, was the same age was Sasuke which, and suprisingly, they both attended at the same school. Knowing this, Itachi would sometimes talk with Shikamaru how was Sasuke's behavior was at his school.

"He was fine.. and he often get praised by the teacher.. Not only that, all the girls inside our class were squealing and following him which made my ears hurt. What a drag.." Shikamaru told him.

Itachi laughed after he heard that. It seemed like the girls were really liking Sasuke. He would ask him about this later after he finished his work.

\---

"Sasuke.. Are you really popular at your school?" Itachi asked that night.

"Not really.." Sasuke answered.

"Shikamaru told me that you were always followed by girls.." 

"Shikamaru is only exaggerating, Nii-chan.. You don't have to worry about it.." Sasuke pouted.

"If you say so.. Sasuke.." Itachi nodded, knowing that Sasuke was shy to admit it.

"By the way Nii-chan.. Since tomorrow is sunday.. Is it okay if I spend my afternoon with Naruto at the orphanage?" Sasuke asked.

"It's okay.. Just don't forget to get home before 6 alright?"

"Alright!" Sasuke nodded.

\---

"Nah nah! Sasuke-nii!" Naruto called him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"My birthday is coming soon! What present you will give me?" Naruto grinned.

Right, Sasuke remembered it. Three more days, on October 10th, Naruto would turn into two years old. He knew that Naruto loved Gamakichi, but, Sasuke already planned something better than that.

While trying to dodge Naruto's question, he tried his best to hide his secret so Naruto wouldn't know it. Until Naruto used his stupid puppy dog eyes, Sasuke finally gave in.

"I won't tell it. But I'll give you a hint" Sasuke told him.

"Give me a hint!!" Naruto grinned.

"It's fluffy."

Fluffy. Those word made Naruto' eyes grew big, in fact, he got more curious what present Sasuke would gave him.

"No more hints, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke told him in annoyance.

"It's not fair.." Naruto pouted.

  
\----

Sasuke didn't go to the canteen at school for two weeks. He was doing that in order to save his allowance to help Itachi to adopt Naruto, and of course, it was also for Naruto's birthday gift.

He had planned to give him Gamakichi's family's doll which, include Gamatatsu and Gamabunta. Back then, those family's dolls were popular because of their new products which, of course a bit pricy for Sasuke at his young age. 

But, he didn't care about the money as long as he could give it to Naruto. Although, Sasuke already knew that Naruto didn't quite had the skills for searching new friends, he had to admit that this time, Naruto had improved better than the last time.

Naruto and Sasuke sometimes would play with Naruto's friend's at the orphanage; Kiba and Choji.

Well, from Sasuke's opinion. Both of them weren't really bad for Naruto. They were able to become friends quickly and at least that made Sasuke feel relieved. As long as Sasuke could see Naruto smiling, he had more than enough.

No, wait, he should worry about himself first. How many friends had he made at his school? Shikamaru didn't really often talk with him, Neji either. 

_Am I alone after all this time?_ Sasuke thought by himself.

Yet, those thoughts suddenly vanished after he felt something touched his hand.

"Sasuke-nii! C'mon before we lose them!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke startled and his eyes grew opened. Although Naruto didn't see it, Sasuke was actually smiling.

Right, Naruto was the only one friend he needed.

  
\---

It was October 10th, which was Naruto's birthday. Yes, Sasuke already prepared his present. Before he went out to school, Itachi asked him.

"Who's birthday today?" Itachi asked.

 _He realized?!_ Sasuke squinted his eyes.

"No one Nii-san!" Sasuke lied.

"Is it Naruto?" Itachi smiled smugly.

Sasuke gulped and slowly looked at Itachi. It seemed like he couldn't lie and he hated to admit it. Sasuke only gave him a single nod and Itachi happily sighed.

"Tell him that I said Happy Birthday okay? " Itachi smiled.

"Nii-san, you're always seeing through me.." Sasuke pouted.

"Forgive me.. You're easy to read" Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke waved him a goodbye and went to school. He tried his best to focus on his lessons until afternoon.

When school was over, Sasuke quickly put all of his books in his bag and ran, while Shikamaru saw him in disbelief.

"What the heck happened to him?" Shikamaru muttered.

\---

"Sasuke-nii! You came!" Naruto smiled.

"Of course. Here, your present. Happy Birthday, Dobe. Itachi-nii also says happy birthday to you." Sasuke poked Naruto's forehead.

Naruto grinned and told him Thank you. He quickly opened his present and was surprised to see inside was the thing he always wanted. The Gama's family doll!

"Sasuke-nii.. How much did you spend your money to buy me this present?" Naruto felt touched.

"Just don't drool on that doll or I will take it back.." Sasuke slightly blushed.

"Nah nah! Sasuke-nii! I also have a present for you!" Naruto smiled.

"Present? But this is not my birt---"

Before finishing his sentence, Naruto raised his feet a bit to lean into Sasuke's cheek and kissed him.

HIS FIRST KISS WAS NARUTO.

Naruto smiled and ran while saying "I love you Sasuke-nii! But, Don't kill me because I kissed you earlier."

"Tch.. Dobe! How dare you kiss me?!" Sasuke fumed and chased Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't ever forget. The one who had kissed him was Naruto, and whenever he remembered it, he always wanted to punch him.

\---

One year later.

For three days, Sasuke didn't visit Naruto at all. Which had Naruto worried. He slowly hugged his Gamatatsu doll and hoped that Sasuke would come.

Yet, a nurse had come to his room, telling him to go pack his things because there was someone who wanted to adopt him.

Naruto was scared, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to be with Sasuke.. Should he tell the nurse that Sasuke would come for him?

"Don't be afraid.. Your new parent will be glad to see you.. After all, you've already seen them often." The nurse smiled.

Naruto was confused. Who might it be?

As he packed his things and went outside, Naruto became shocked in disbelief. It was them.

"It's good to see you again.. Naruto.." Itachi smiled.

"Come on, Dobe. We're going home." Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto didn't able to respond as his tears slowly ran down his cheeks.

He finally found his family.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews? Comments? Give me your thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Review? Thoughts? Give me your comments!


End file.
